User talk:Bigtymerxg4/Archive4
Archives ---- #Beginning – June 12, 2008 #Beginning – March 19, 2009 #Beginning – April, 20, 2009 I'm furst. Fuck you all. ~ Brandnew 18:43, 20 April 2009 (UTC) :You are amazing. ~ Big sysop 18:45, 20 April 2009 (UTC) ::.....~ Big sysop 18:48, 20 April 2009 (UTC) :::nullth. Godbox 18:56, 20 April 2009 (UTC) :Say please. 19:25, 20 April 2009 ::Big is black and therefore is always first. If you need evidence of this, watch any Olympics 400M or less. ··· Danny Does 00:47, 21 April 2009 (UTC) :::Thank you, Danny. ~ Big sysop 04:03, 21 April 2009 (UTC) ::::Any time, bigglezworth. <3 ··· Danny Does 05:43, 21 April 2009 (UTC) 4th ^--Reason.decrystallized 00:32, 21 April 2009 (UTC) :Danny's talking about the Police Olympics methinks--Relyk 05:52, 21 April 2009 (UTC) ::Nigerians, tbh. ~ Big sysop 05:56, 21 April 2009 (UTC) :::Relyk McDoesn'tknowmuchaboutolympicsportsandrecordsobviously. ··· Danny Does 06:24, 21 April 2009 (UTC) ::::Black people are better at long and triple jump than running--Relyk 06:41, 21 April 2009 (UTC) :::::You clearly do not understand your stereotypes very well. Black people make incredible runners. The only part of running in which whitey is often more successful is endurance running (1600M+). This is mostly because blacks are well-known for their consumption of large amounts of watermelon, recognized by the FDA as a Class A Narcotic characterized by producing effects similar to crack. For those of you who aren't in the know, for years before it was made illegal, crack was used to pump up football players and provide them with incredible short-term adrenaline bursts. If you take this into account, alongside the socially-accepted fact that black people have developed superior running skills due to having to constantly escape predators in their natural habitats (i.e. KKK, Po-po, lions, skinheads, warring tribes), it is clear that blacks scientifically must be better sprinters than white people, who have few natural enemies to condition them and do not consume abundant amounts of watermelon, and the Olympic records hold this to be true. ··· Danny Does 07:03, 21 April 2009 (UTC) ::::::If you have any questions, this site has plenty information about black people. ··· Danny Does 07:09, 21 April 2009 (UTC) :::::::If I didn't find this so fucking funny, I'd be offended. ~ Big sysop 13:08, 21 April 2009 (UTC) ::::::::<3 ··· Danny Does 15:59, 21 April 2009 (UTC) see big? if you ate watermelon as much as you get banned, you could win the olmypics!! --Darklɘs McChaosmongɘr 20:43, 21 April 2009 (UTC) :I fucking hate watermelon. ~ Big sysop 05:00, 22 April 2009 (UTC) ::Big comes from the Fried Chicken tribe. Very unlike their cousins, the Watermelon tribe, Fried Chickeneers are much more technologically inclined and possess the ability to formulate proper English, both spoken and written. However, they are not nearly as physically fit, resulting in a lower population than their cousins after years of predatorial slaughter. ··· Danny Does 06:17, 22 April 2009 (UTC) tbh u played 4k hours over 26 months u derv only has r2 koabd? fail -Relyk 15:56, 22 April 2009 (UTC) :no koabd SUK noob Rawrawr Dinosaur 15:58, 22 April 2009 (UTC) ::I have 8 pve characters. And I spent most of my time in Fort Aspenwood/helping Nikki get r5 KoABD. I cba to farm points for some shitty pve title. I've yet to max my LB title. ^___^ ~ Big sysop 16:24, 22 April 2009 (UTC) :::Go do like 5 DoA HM fullruns and you'll max it. Life 16:28, 22 April 2009 (UTC) ::::Two things. 40k LB already. And I'm currently banned. Also I'd have to get a team. ~ Big sysop 16:37, 22 April 2009 (UTC) :::::Eat some watermelon and run DoA, you'll be done in 19:30 minutes. u r10 or r12 luxon big?-Relyk 21:16, 22 April 2009 (UTC) http://www.tuckamorelodge.com/data/media/12/cute-black-bear-cub_100.jpg skakid9090 21:18, 22 April 2009 (UTC) :random pictures o_O. Also r10. ~ Big sysop 02:54, 23 April 2009 (UTC) ::After testing eoe bomb on luxon side, i can say my suggestions were terrible, because kurzicks monks suck at healing anyways :D You should writeup a guide for Luxon FA btw, your stuff on the advice page is useful. I just noticed we dont have a CM portal though...--Relyk 21:20, 23 April 2009 (UTC) :::I probably can...seeing that Nikki and I used to spend hours a day there. I've played just about every viable build ever there. ~ Big sysop 10:13, 24 April 2009 (UTC) Requesting Page lock Here: Build talk:A/E Perma SF Raptor Farming‎. Skie being stupid and constantly reverting. Dunno if this is the right place to place a request. Thanks. 06:36, 28 April 2009 (UTC) :Skie? ~ Big sysop 16:32, 28 April 2009 (UTC) ::Btw, I already raged at them in true power abusing admin fashion, WHICH IS WHY YOU SHOULDN'T POST SHIT ON MULTIPLE ADMINS TALK PAGES. Misery Says Moo 16:59, 28 April 2009 (UTC) :::gj @ Misery, but who's Skie? :| ~ Big sysop 17:17, 28 April 2009 (UTC) ::::User:Skie M Misery Says Moo 17:19, 28 April 2009 (UTC) Edits: 1,382 Why do I have double the number of edits you do? Is it because I'm a total trolling douche? 16:24, 4 May 2009 :Yes. ~ Big sysop 20:18, 4 May 2009 (UTC) Can you do this? http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=E0_Zl6Dyg8s&NR=1 FrostytheAdmin 19:37, 4 May 2009 (UTC) :Embedding disabled by request. >.>;; ~ Big sysop 23:34, 4 May 2009 (UTC) ::big is too bad. --Darklɘs McChaosmongɘr 00:18, 5 May 2009 (UTC) i noe you off pvx, but you have like 80 more edits than me ;o --Darklɘs McChaosmongɘr 16:30, 16 May 2009 (UTC) :bulllllllshitttt your wikia gamer tag thing is off by 400 --Darklɘs McChaosmongɘr 16:39, 16 May 2009 (UTC) Sexual epithets directed against another contributor and rude behavior. http://pvx.wikia.com/wiki/Build_talk:Mo/W_Warrior_Monk i have submitted a build, "panic" immediately marked it for deletion without giving any reasons. an attempt to talk with him politely failed with his replies like "basement dwelling body" "as often as you bathe yourself" "your undescended testicles" "you pimple infested mouth breather". PvX being a noob on this site it has surprised me that you tolerate people with such behavior in you moderator staff.Shurik1000 13:15, 18 May 2009 (UTC) :pew pew pew trolling ftwww --Darklɘs McChaosmongɘr 18:53, 18 May 2009 (UTC) ::lol undescended testicles--Relyk 08:49, 25 May 2009 (UTC) :::jeeze, seriously, this is why pvx has a terrible reputation. :[ →[[user:Jjberks|'BERKS']] deedle... 16:47, 11 July 2009 (UTC) LATERALUS Yeh sorry bout that but i was quick off the mark with that one - had that warrior a year after the game first came out.. A fan of Tool i take it then? Well i havent taken the warrior to EoTN so i havent pre-bookeed the name for GW2 . Which means its definatly avail. When is it coming out anyway? next year? and will there be testing?--Obsidianflame 15:03, 31 May 2009 (UTC) :late 2010 early 2011, testing will prolly come out mid to late mid's of 2010 --Darkɘst McChaosmonstɘr 15:16, 31 May 2009 (UTC) Dear Big, I love your manliness. Father my babies. 23:55, 9 June 2009 :I have to love how quick you are to cheat on me when I'm unavailable. --'-Chaos-' 00:21, 10 June 2009 (UTC) ::Honestly, my PC is still broke. And I cba to login. So...bbl. ~ Big sysop 21:34, 17 June 2009 (UTC) :LIES you told me the same thing the other day 22:10, 17 June 2009 (UTC) hey there my self-imposed ban is up. I'd like a perma. kthx -- Star talk 00:27, 18 June 2009 (UTC) :Big doesn't have internet, if you'd bothered to read up 2 lines. Try Phen or Frosty. ··· Danny Does 14:56, 18 June 2009 (UTC) ::No, I still have the internet. I just don't have the working PC necessary to make your ban perma. And someone probably already got it while I was working on getting my login to work :/ ~ Big sysop 05:54, 20 June 2009 (UTC) :::Big is a strong naked black man. Life 06:08, 20 June 2009 (UTC) hurry the fuck up. --71.229 07:04, 22 June 2009 (UTC) ^ ignore that faggot, he doesn't have a working computer. --71.229 07:04, 22 June 2009 (UTC) : :< I just fixed mine tonight. ~ Big sysop 04:21, 23 June 2009 (UTC) ::TNT? 10:54, 23 June 2009 (UTC) :::Okay...what's with the exceedingly random comments I'm getting from you? It's starting to bug me. :/ ~ Big sysop 12:15, 23 June 2009 (UTC) ::::LOL didn't know you can get bugged...thought it was only your computer that got them. Fine I will stop....thought you would of just banned me. It must take you a while to get back into things 12:42, 23 June 2009 (UTC) :::::lol? Do you really know me at all? Probably not. Let's not make assumptions here. ~ Big sysop 13:11, 23 June 2009 (UTC) :::::: you know what ahappens when you assume, you make an ass outta u''' and '''me ʞɹɐp soɐɥɔ 19:23, 23 June 2009 (UTC) Biggles moo look there darling. --Frosty Mc Admin 22:53, 24 June 2009 (UTC) :k ~ Big sysop 23:34, 24 June 2009 (UTC) . (Block log); 08:51 . . Bigtymerxg4 (Talk | contribs) blocked Goodnight L A (Talk | contribs) with an expiry time of 120 seconds (account creation disabled) (Stop being mean) I love you biggles. 08:54, 2 July 2009 :^ ···User_talk:Daññy 15:21, 2 July 2009 (UTC) Biggles McNiggles I suggest you unban Tab, as there is absolutely nothing wrong with his signature! --'Crow le cutie' 23:11, 6 July 2009 (UTC) :Yeah its Tab himself which is the problem [[User:Athrun Feya|'Athrun Feya']] [[User Talk:Athrun Feya|'agro']] 23:48, 6 July 2009 (UTC) ::Go read PvX:SIGN, look at your blinking, disruptive signature, the remind yourself that the code behind his was 3x as long. ~ Big sysop 01:45, 7 July 2009 (UTC) :::3x? Exact math? Tbh i saw 3+lines of code in it, 3x is an understatement lol. 04:00, 7 July 2009 (UTC) ::::iirc it was 16 lines --Frosty Mc Admin 04:01, 7 July 2009 (UTC) :::::Not to mention, tags are deprecated! This is a horrible violation of web standards! ···User_talk:Daññy 15:41, 7 July 2009 (UTC) Bigs I think we have a problem with Danny, he doesnt get it. →[[user:Jjberks|'BERKS']] deedle... 16:41, 11 July 2009 (UTC) :Get what? and make it quick, I'm leaving soon. ~ Big sysop 17:34, 11 July 2009 (UTC) Deefag<3 If you wherent so bad at Gw I would love you <3 all srs, Im stalking you on PvX, 50g to you if you guess who I am, protip i lyke monks. -- 13:46, 15 July 2009 (UTC) :you are a stalker. Give 50 gold to me. Godbox 14:04, 15 July 2009 (UTC) ::Sure, but you need my IGN :D -- 14:59, 15 July 2009 (UTC) :::ANGUS! I HEART YOU. ~ Big sysop 17:15, 15 July 2009 (UTC) ::::Dee, you win, gogo find me ig for 50g <333 -- 19:04, 15 July 2009 (UTC) :::::And Godbox, is in my guild too lol ~ Big sysop 19:18, 15 July 2009 (UTC) snooPINGAS usual I see Lamp oil, rope, bombs, you want it? It's yours my friend, as long as you have enough rubees. NateRiver 02:49, 20 July 2009 (UTC) :I have no idea of who you are, but I think I love you already. ~ Big sysop 08:22, 20 July 2009 (UTC) !!!! I will find your facebook and I will friend you! :> ···User_talk:Daññy 17:30, 21 July 2009 (UTC) :You have mine. I will aid you on your valiant quest. You have my word. NateRiver 01:31, 24 July 2009 (UTC) ::Danny found me, at least. ~ Big sysop 18:25, 30 July 2009 (UTC) :::it is because i am powerful. :> ···User_talk:Daññy 19:22, 30 July 2009 (UTC) ::::That or...well I dunno. I cba to figure it out. Probably has something to do with my Myspace page. ~ Big sysop 20:31, 30 July 2009 (UTC) :::::myspace is bad and why do you have a gaybook? 03:24, 31 July 2009 (UTC) ::::::because, unlike you, I have friends. OWNED. Lol :D ~ Big sysop 16:15, 31 July 2009 (UTC) :::::::Because chicas over the age of 16 have FB. Wtf do you use Dark? 16:18, 31 July 2009 ::::::::Probably E-Harmony. ~ Big sysop 17:07, 31 July 2009 (UTC) When you're done cooking I have a list of builds that you should also delete before they turn epic. 18:08, 31 July 2009 :Jesus fuck. What have the admins been doing while my net was down?? ~ Big sysop 18:16, 31 July 2009 (UTC) ::Being admins elsewhere and obsing/theorycrafting. If we have other admins, I'm not aware of their existence :/ 18:39, 31 July 2009 :::I am on a 10 year old laptop and if I try and go on one of my delete spree's I feel it may die. I don't permanently obs/therycraft :0 --Frosty Mc Admin 18:42, 31 July 2009 (UTC) ::::I know you don't. I was just fucking around. But I think you were making theorycrafts/obs stuff while that psycho blasted the RC. 18:43, 31 July 2009 :::::Like I said, I can't get onto GW so I doubt I was obsing! --Frosty Mc Admin 18:45, 31 July 2009 (UTC) ::::::I'd go and start deleting things, but I'll do what I do best. Explaining to idiots why they're idiots, and fixing said idiots mistakes. ~ Big sysop 18:50, 31 July 2009 (UTC) :::::::The other admins also did what you are going to do; Doing what they do best. Wether it is anything at all, is up to you to decide :) --- -- ( ) (talk) 20:17, 31 July 2009 (UTC) ::::::::I actually delete/create pages. Move them (when needed), rename, create new user spaces, welcome users, etc. I'm just out of sorts again. Also I can't do very much atm. I'm back on DSL that disconnects every 10 minutes. ~ Big sysop 21:27, 31 July 2009 (UTC) Hey, Big Enjoyed ruling RA with ya. Give me a shout if you see me in-game.--Α--йĨйƏҒỉйGƏЯş--Ω 15:01, 13 August 2009 (UTC) :seeing that you're better than most g5 and below monks at healing, I'll definitely try. You also ruined a streak for me, fucker. lol ~ Big sysop 17:38, 13 August 2009 (UTC) i has r10 kurzick therefore i am as good as you at fa. although i recently realized it was a waste of time when kurzicks win every jq match cause luxons bot half their team.--Relyk 15:14, 16 August 2009 (UTC) :I'm only almost r10 Lux, and like r4 Kurz. Lol. ~ Big sysop 03:36, 17 August 2009 (UTC) :I AM NOT A BOT YOU NIGGER. ;o On an unrelated note, I have a ranger bot that can auto interrupt any skill with an activation time over .5 seconds. On a note regarding the first statement, I'm r12 Kurz and r6 Lux, so I am much, much better than you at Guild Wars obv. ···User_talk:Daññy 16:09, 17 August 2009 (UTC) ::You don't need any allegiance rank to be better at Guild Wars than Relyk lolol. 19px[[User:Thunda|'Thunda']] 16:11, 17 August 2009 (UTC) :::and thunda is an autist. barrage bots suck btw danny--Relyk 19:24, 18 August 2009 (UTC) ::::I don't use barrage bots fgt. I just needed some quick kurz faction last night and cbf'd moving my warrior around. ···User_talk:Daññy 20:26, 18 August 2009 (UTC) :::::havent been on, but i saw you fking around sometime ago on ur warrior with ur pet iirc. pretty sure it was you i was running circles around while rangers pewpewed u--Relyk 21:55, 18 August 2009 (UTC) ::::::^ Defy Pain beastmaster is strong. ···User_talk:Daññy 21:58, 18 August 2009 (UTC) ::::::also, you're a faggot for calling thunda an autist. thunda is my bbz and i will not stand for such asshattery. ···User_talk:Daññy 18:48, 21 August 2009 (UTC) big(i found you and.......): http://dr.jeebus.sydlexia.com/trap.jpg -- 02:22, 23 August 2009 (UTC) :imho. fail. ~ Big sysop 03:55, 23 August 2009 (UTC) ::everything Dark Chaos does is fail tbh --19px[[User:Thunda|'Thunda']] 04:49, 23 August 2009 (UTC) deme i scared why is there so much code :( [[[;[]tab :Cause it's a wiki, silly. Why are you on PvX? I haven't seen you on GW in like 34 years. ~ [[User:Bigtymerxg4|Big] sysop 15:35, 23 August 2009 (UTC) I love you 17:20, 24 August 2009 :PvX becomes more autistic by the day. --Frosty Mc Admin 17:25, 24 August 2009 (UTC) ::Hence the reason I haven't contributed in like a week. 17:27, 24 August 2009 :::He trolls more than me. And that's simply not allowed. ~ Big sysop 17:48, 24 August 2009 (UTC) ::Just means you should try and have your discussions in the mornings, and carry on next morning. Har. --'-Chaos-' 18:08, 24 August 2009 (UTC) :::Let's keep it that way--[[User:Xtreme1ne|'X']] 21:24, 24 August 2009 (UTC) Nice Sentiment I totally agree with your cartoon. There is NOTHING I hate worse than when some douchebag reneges on the fuggin cake.--Α--йĨйƏҒỉйGƏЯş--Ω 20:33, September 2, 2009 (UTC) :there was a point in time where that picture would've offended me. But I saw it and laughed for a good 20 minutes. ~ Big sysop 22:31, September 2, 2009 (UTC) ::there was also probably a point in time when this probably would've offended you, too, but then you joined the internets. ···User_talk:Daññy 22:43, September 2, 2009 (UTC) i just read ur uzar paeg, n fixed it 00:04, September 3, 2009 (UTC) BRAAAAAAAACK!! ^ ···User_talk:Daññy 08:39, September 3, 2009 (UTC) :I am emailing you 1 victory cookie. ~ Big sysop 09:07, September 3, 2009 (UTC)